


Our House

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James just wants to ask Sirius to live with him after Hogwarts, but something gets lost between James's brain and Sirius's ears.





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “In which james asks sirius to move in with him?”

James was willing to admit that he planned more than he led other people to believe. Sirius and the other Marauders knew better, obviously, but sometimes they forgot about that, what with his penchant for making terrible, split-second decisions and all.

This decision though, was a great idea and he’d thought about it for months; he’d done hours of research. He had even put together a presentation of sorts, figuring that if he was level-headed and prepared, Sirius would have no excuse to say no.

That didn’t stop him from being nervous though. The more nervous he was, the more he planned, and went through his plan looking for any point that could be improved. Originally, he hadn’t given any thought to the day he would ask, and Merlin that was insanity! Timing was everything. If he asked when Sirius was busy, he might blow him off, and that was worse than an actual no-- maybe, he wasn’t entirely sure at this point because he was panicking so consistently, even if it was at a low burn.

So it was Friday, and Sirius had a late class that the rest of them didn’t. James kindly but firmly kicked Moony and Wormtail out of the dormitory, saying they could only come back in if they were going to sleep. He liked to think he was strong and commanding in that moment, but both of them rolled their eyes at him when he said that, so he probably hadn’t been.

Sirius was already grinning when he came in, throwing his book bag to the side and putting his arms around James’s neck so access to his waist was easier. “Pete told me you kicked them out for the evening,” he said, then leaned in, licking his way into James’s mouth and threading his fingers through James’s hair. “Mm.” He moved his body in, pressing so the line of his torso was against James’s, but before he could truly get comfortable, James was pushing him away, a serious look on his face. “What’re you doing?”

“We need to talk,” he said sharply.

“Can’t it wait til after?” Sirius asked, still smiling and reaching out for him. But then James turned around to look for his folder-- because he’d planned for this damn it-- and all Sirius saw was James refusing to look at or touch him.

“No, it can’t.”

“Oh,” Sirius said faintly, euphoria leaving him so quickly he felt like a broken vase trying to hold water. He drew his hand to his chest. “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ , for fuck’s sake I’m sure.” It took him another minute to find the folder, and he made a noise of triumph. He turned around with a smug smile, only to find that Sirius was gone. “Er… Si?” He checked the loo and frowned. Why had he left? He thought back and admitted that he’d been a bit rude, but nothing bad enough to make Sirius _leave_.

Hugging the folder to his chest, he made his way down the stairs. “Moony, have you seen Sirius?” Wordlessly, and with his eyes still on his textbook, Remus shoved a blank Marauders Map against his chest and waved him off.

“Thanks, mate.” James left the common room and activated the Map, expecting to find Sirius still walking, but it looked like he’d ducked into the first empty classroom he could find. He didn’t think twice about it, just cleared the Map and shoved it in his pocket, running to the classroom and bursting in. He closed the door behind him and turned to face the room.

Sirius was huddled against the wall, back leaning against the stone and knees pulled up to his chest. He’d obviously been hunched in on himself, but when James came in he looked up and froze. There were tears staining his cheeks and a wet spot on the edge of his sleeve where he’d been wiping his nose. When the shock of James showing up faded, his face twisted miserably and he turned his head away.

“Holy _Merlin_ Sirius what happened? Why are you crying?” James rushed towards him, falling to his knees and reaching out a hand for Sirius’s shoulder.

Sirius flinched away from his touch and mumbled a wet but vicious, “Bugger off.”

“Yeah that’s not gonna happen. I _just_ saw you, and you were fine! What happened?”

Sirius shoved at him. “You dumped me, you arse, I’m allowed to be upset! For fuck’s sake, just leave me alone for an hour!”

“Wha- I did not _dump_ you!”

Sirius stared at him incredulously. “Yes you did.”

“No, I most certainly did not. I was there, I think I’d remember breaking up with you.”

“Well I was there too, and you definitely did, so leave me alone to be miserable in peace!”

“Er, yeah, not gonna leave because I did _not_ break up with you.”

“Yes you bloody did! You said ‘we need to talk’ and then when I asked if we could shag first, you said ‘no’ and you looked all serious. You never look serious!”

“I do so,” he squawked. “When it’s important, I can be very serious.” He shook his head. “That’s not the point. The point is that I planned for months and you weren’t paying attention, and now you think we’re broken up. But you’re not allowed to,” he said firmly. “Because if you think we’re not together anymore, then you’re going to say no, and that’s just not right.”

Sirius sniffled and rubbed at his face, looking at James hopefully. “So we’re still together?”

“Definitely.”

“Oh thank Merlin,” Sirius said, pitching himself forward, arms around James’s neck and landing in James’s lap when he fell backwards from his weight. “Don’t you ever do that to me again.”

“I won’t,” James promised. “Can we talk now?”

“Is it bad?”

“No.”

“Is it about the folder that’s poking me in the ribs?”

“Er- yeah.”

“Okay.” Sirius sniffled again, and leaned back. “What is it?”

“Right.” James cleared his throat and put the folder in between them, turning it around so its contents would be facing Sirius. “So we’re graduating soon, and I figured you wouldn’t want to keep living with Mum and Dad, and we’ve been best mates for seven years, and dating for two. So- er keeping that in mind, would you like to rent a flat together?” James opened the folder and moved the top paper to the side. He pointed to the first paper. “These are one bedrooms-- and those are the locations, y’know depending on what you’re wanting-- if you- er wanted to live together as a couple.” He pointed to the second piece of paper hurriedly. “But these are two bedrooms, in case living together would be too big of a step.”

Sirius blinked down at the folder. “What- what’s the rest of this?”

James flushed, slapping a hand on the paper to stop Sirius from flipping through the rest of the folder. “If you don’t want to live with me, we don’t need to look at those.”

Sirius chuckled, stealing a quick kiss. “Of course I want to live with you. I would have preferred if you asked before you made me think you were leaving me though.”

“Sorry,” James mumbled.

“Do I get to see these now?” Sirius asked, thumbing at the papers James had pinned down. Silently, James moved his hand. Sirius looked at the first clipping. There was a picture of a house, along with a description. In James’s handwriting was a list of the pro’s and con’s of not only the house, but the property. On this one it said ‘ _Rather small. Good first residence, but not as a house to buy._ ’ Sirius went to the next one. ‘ _Small but layout would let it be altered, def enough for another 2 rooms. A chicken house?? Can remove but that seems rude_.’ Sirius flipped through all of them, seeing notes on size, location, room for improvement, whether or not they were a Potter property, and the amount of grounds available. “What is all this?” he asked when he finished, looking up at James.

James’s face was bright red, and he swallowed thickly. This is where his nerves came in. “I know we haven’t talked about the future, but I was thinking… if this was something you wanted, we could, maybe- do that.”

“Do what?” Sirius prodded, a smile creeping across his face.

“If we got married.” He swallowed again. “If we plan on getting married, it seems like we should have a house, you know?”

“Yeah.” Sirius put his hand on the back of James’s neck and massaged gently. “How about we get a flat-- a one bedroom flat-- and if that works out, we get a house.”

“You mean it?”

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
